


Read-Together

by NeelyO



Series: Mama Marcy POV [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Books, Childhood, Gen, I stan Marcy Brewer, Libraries, a mother's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Marcy Brewer shares her love of reading with her son.
Relationships: Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer
Series: Mama Marcy POV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022715
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	Read-Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiblioPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/gifts).



> Happy, happy birthday to my dear friend BiblioPan. A few months ago you asked for more of Marcy and Patrick. I'm delighted to give you this gift on your special day.

Marcy grabbed the cotton tote bag off the railing at the bottom of the stairs. “Patrick, come on down and get your shoes on, honey! We need to get going to the library if we are going to go!” 

As she made her way through the kitchen to get her purse together, she heard 10-year-old Patrick banging his way down the stairs, sliding along the wood floor in the hallway, and then crashing into the kitchen door frame. Exactly like he did every time.

“Mom, where’s the bookbag?” Patrick asked breathlessly as he grabbed his shoes and threw himself onto the bench by the back door. “I’ve got a couple more things to return.”

Marcy opened the bag for his additional items and took her coat off the hook with a smile of gratitude. Her strong, smart boy was a  _ reader.  _ He loved sports, he made music, he played outside with his friends for hours...and he also loved the adventures he could have between the pages of books. 

Their twice-a-month trips to the library in town hadn’t disappeared as he’d gotten older. Even as the books changed from picture books ( _ Where the Wild Things Are  _ had been checked out multiple times, and then  _ Stinky Cheese Man _ had been a favorite for a long while) to the chapter books he was reading on his own (he had begged the librarian to keep buying the  _ Choose Your Own Adventure _ series and had even gotten his cousins to place their own requests to increase the pressure on poor Mrs. Hennings), the thing that never changed was that trips to the library were their special times together.

Marcy was so glad for all the family time the three of them had together. Dinner every evening, church on Sundays, sports on TV, going to Patrick’s games and matches, working outside in the garden together in the summer—though Patrick could get pouty when the plants he selected didn’t sprout or grow at the speed he wanted them to. She and Clint were on the same page as far as loving and disciplining Patrick was concerned. So their family times were always special.

She was also pleased that Clint helped coach Patrick’s baseball and hockey teams. He always seemed to have the energy after work to roughhouse in the yard with Patrick, or build a treehouse, or put together a telescope. Her guys shared so many interests.

But the library...books…reading. The time that  _ she _ shared with her son, her bright and shining boy? It was the most special. He had learned to race around the library quietly and without actually running. And without crashing into too many tables. He always brought her any “cool” new finds for her to look at, before heading back to keep looking for more, for new, for different books to bring home. She always let him choose whatever books he wanted, and however many books he wanted, as long as he agreed to carry those that wouldn’t fit in their tote bag. 

In exchange, he let her pick out their read-together book. He had long since started reading voraciously on his own, but at bedtime Marcy read a book out loud as she sat on his bed with him. What had started when he was too small to even remember had progressed to a point where if the story was good enough, they sometimes both got ready for bed early so they’d have extra time to read.

As they arrived at the library, Marcy had an idea for their next read-together book. She smiled as she contemplated whether Patrick was old enough. She could explain the tougher parts. 

_ A Wrinkle in Time.  _ A story of courage, adventure, and love—it would be perfect for Patrick. She wanted to watch him experience the magic in the story. She wanted him to be ready for all the magic in his life. She pulled the book off the shelf with a nod, and started through the stacks to find her precious child.


End file.
